SOS
by Monnie the Pooh
Summary: Mikan Sakura was once the ruthless student of Alice Academy America but was sent to Gakuen Alice due to her bad-ass behavior and for a mission. To only take down AAO. But what keeps resisting her? And who is resisting her to do it? -edited-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic**

**Hi there this is my first fanfic! I hope you like this! And I hop you learn to love my stories XD and I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE okay? ) And please try to support the mangaka of Gakuen Alice. Thank you!**

* * *

**Reminders:**

**Mikan – 16**

**Natsume – 17**

**Hotaru – 16**

**Ruka – 17**

**Those are the characters you should just know. The others well you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcoming Mikan Sakura**

Mikan's POV

As I stand in the front gates of the idiotic school the wind blew my auburn hair then I closed my eyes and recall what happened earlier.

**_Flashback_**

As I finish my mission I teleported to my room then strip my clothes off, put myself to the shower then turned on warm water. I leaned my forehead to the wall I closed my eyes. The mission today was devestating killing mora than a thousand people with their blood on you.

_Disgusting._ Is the only word Ican think of. I then used my healing alice to the wound on my arms It held a big scratch but it dosen't matter.

I then dried myself of the put on a black tank top that had a skull on it then a matching vest. Added a skinny jeans then black stiletto boots. I came down when I heard that darn earpiercing scream of Narumi gaylord. I rolled my eyes irritatingly.

_Idiot._

"Mikan Sakura!" Narumi shouted at my figure.

I covered my ears. "What is it gaylord? I'm here don't need to shout stupid idiotic gaylord Narumi." I said coldly.

"What have you done now!? You set fire to half the schools property! You broke the arm of our principal! AND" he paused then stared at me with furious purple orbs.

"YOU UNSTUFFED MY TEDDY TWINKY!" he said almost losing his sanity and crying waterfalls at me.

I rolled my eyes on how he was so childish.

_Weirdo._

"**FYI.** I set the school on fire because of that fucking mission you gave me to catch Persona while he still inside the school. And the reason why I broke the arm of the stupid principal is because he gave me another mission after **2 minutes**! AND" I paused then sit down gracefully at the velvet chair then put my legs on top of the glass table with force.

"Mikan! You cracked them! Its antique you know!" he said in panick then kneeled on my left then cried waterfalls.

One things on my mind.

_What do I **CARE?**_

"And Gaylord" I said coolly then gave him my infamous death glare.

"I destroyed that idiotic bears of yours because… I DON'T LIKE IT!" I yelled at him coldly. He backed away a little then offered an apology.

_'Damn coward.'_I thought coldly then look to the note board that said I must go to the principal.

_'Another mission huh? Tch.'_ I gritted my teeth the n walked off the door but gave one last glare to the Gaylord. He was pushed to the cupboard then cried waterfalls. Childish.

**--At The Principal's Office--**

As I open the door I felt a dangerous presence near me I swiftly looked around the areas near me with my X-ray alice but found no one, but I have a hunch.

"Oh Miss Sakura. Please sit down." He said a bit scared though.

I smirked then sit on the chair then crossed my legs gracefully the showed some part of my legs. I'm wearing a mini skirt DUH.

"So ya still frightened at the incident? Principal-sensei?" My smirked widened as he sweat a bit. No one in this school can beat me you know?

"Ahem Back to the topic. Miss Sakura due to your 'unusual' behavior we confirmed that you will leave Alice Academy America and to be put on Alice Academy Japan for you to train your al-" he was cut off when I banged my hands on his table with so much power it broke to pieces then I glared at him with anger.

"Are you saying I'm leaving?" I said coldly then snatch his collar then put him high and made him look to me.

"You are surely going to regret this sensei." Bloodlust filled my tone then pushed him to the wall that held big cracks and dents as I stood at my spot then hanged my head low. I walked away without looking back.

"Some dream school." Then turned to leave while the Gaylord gave me a mission. I couldn't handle but smirked then leave.

**_End of Flashback_**

As I went through the huge golden gates I saw a girl of about the same age as me with raven hair and with shiny purple eyes wearing a long-sleeve black top that hugged her body and her ribbon undone and a black miniskirt above her knees with a matching belt that had a gun on it.

"So you must be Miss Sakura am I correct?" she said with a stoic face.

"Yes I am you can call me Mikan or whatever state your name." I said coldly.

"Hotaru Imai. Leader of the level A class. I assume you aren't aware of that are you not?" she said without a hint of emotion on her tone as she led me to the entance then a blue robot took my bags to the dorm.

"Your robot should know where he is going or I'll break that to pieces you would not imagine and I'm not informed of that darn classes." I said while glaring intently to the robot who scramed away to my dorm.

" Let's talk about it our headquarters and I'll explain everything to you." She said then I followed her to the building while walking. Isaw a boy with spiky raven hair wearing baggy jean pants and a top with death on it and a baggy black jacket.

He stared at me with bloody crimson eyes and I did too. I saw a smirk then he ran away to the east but before he left I'm sure I heard a faint whisper.

_'Interesting'._

I smirked sinfully then followed Hotaru while keeping my pace. I still think of that boy.

My caramel eyes held a glint of excitement and smiled maliciously.

This is going to be a fun year.

* * *

**Interested? XD please give reviews thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow! Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! And I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice! Please support the mangaka of Gakuen Alice thank you once again!**

**Reminders:**

**Mikan – 16**

**Natsume – 17**

**Hotaru – 16**

**Ruka – 17**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Unexpected Visitor**

"So Hotaru am I correct?" Mikan said coldly then stared at her more than glared.

"Yes I am and please do not make such an expression at our first meeting." She replied not at least affected at Mikan's attitude. She walked towards the old oak door and opened it.

_'Wow that's a first.'_ She thought the inwardly smiled. Then got her bubblegum and secretly put it on the table near her. Her eyes traveled around the room to see no one. What she doesen't know.

"If you please Miss Sakura, give just a bit of hospitality here in our school." She looked back and had that evil aura surrounding her with dark mists.

Mikan's face did not held any amount of fear but her eyes betrayed her.

_'What's with that aura?'_ Better not irritate her. Stupid school.' Mikan warned herself emotionlessly.

"Tch." Was the only word she mumbled then followed the raven haired to wards the door that was made by oak and has greek cravings at both sides.

_'What a filthy rich school.'_ Mikan thought.

When Hotaru opened the door light illuminated the room, it was humungous. But my vision of the room was casted away when 6 students suddenly came out of nowhere. They wore long black capes with a hood. Their faces weren't seen. Mikan's eyes started to darken and took out a high-class kodachii sword lightning started to pour into it_(lightning alice)._

"Mikan, NO!" Hotaru shouted for her to hear. Mikan ignored her completely.

She started to run to a demonic speed. The 6 people couldn't keep track of her speed when she jumped so high then was going to slash the one on the middle. The person looked up then waited for the attack but it didn't come instead a gush of wind came and saw Hotaru standing holding an Death Bringer sword.

The person saw droplets of blood on the floor and saw her hand was slashed that almost tear her skin away.

"HOTARU!" the person shouted. The person took of his hood then came a boy with shiny blonde hair with a perfect matching of ocean blue eyes. He came toward Hotaru who was falling to her knees and held her into his chest for comfort the others did rushed so too.

Mikan was dumbfounded but didn't showed it she made the sword vanish into thin air. Then touch her now pale cheek where Hotaru's blood has spalttered all over her top and face.

"Hotaru. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it's just-. Sorry." Mikan lowered her head in guilt but never her face showed it but her now caramel eyes did.

"Don't mention it. Next time listen to me first before you make a move okay?" she said in the person's chest then smiled a bit to Mikan. The girl only smirked crazily. Then kneeled in front of Hotaru to heal her wound she closed her eyes then concentrated.

What she didn't know that someone from the six was secretly watching her every features.

She noticed this then spoke. "Don't stare intently like that or you'll melt." She said in a murderous tone. "Literally." Then continued her job the person just backed away and sweatdropped.

_'Feisty one ei? Let's see if you can resist me rookie.'_ The person thought then smirked.

"For me to avoid that, stop wearing those capes or the next time I can't be sure if you are enemies or a friend stupid idiots." She said in an oh so stoic tune. Her aura started to become murderous and the others just sweatdropped.

"Well Miss Sakura you should wash yourself we shall discuss this matter tomorrow the robot will tell you what room you are in. We shall call you tomorrow okay? So just rest for today." The blondie said followed by an angelic smile.

She blushed a bit then started to shrug it.

"Fine. But tell me what's your name blondie?" she asked in a monotone.

The person smiled gorgeously. The stared at her. Mikan again blushed but held it for a moment.

"The name's Ruka. Ruka Nogi. It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san." He said in a smooth tone that might melt every girls hearts.

"Tch. I'm going to my room." She said in a spoiled like tone she turned her back at them and followed the robot trying to hide her blush.

_'Maybe this **is** going to be a fun year.'_ She thought maliciously and licked her lips.

**--At Her Room--**

**Mikan's POV**

As I put me head on the cold tiles I recall happening earlier today. Damn. How can one stupid looking boy get me fired up like that? Geez what the fucks happening to me? Ugh!

What I need is a relaxing cold bath. Yeah that's what I need a cold freaking bath.

When I finished bathing I put on a black pajamas with a small skull on the side and a spaghetti black top with a small skull on its side to match the bottoms.

Before I go to sleep I opened my balcony door and started to remember the mission. I'll start the darn mission tomorrow right now I'm awfully tired.

As I looked to the night sky feeling the cold wind through my porcelain skin, my hair flutterd suitely. When I suddenly felt a presence. I started using my alice to find the person when someone came from behind me and I can feel his hot breath through my exposed neck.

"Nice to see you again, beautiful." The person said in a husky tone I'm sure he's a boy. The person nuzzled in my neck then I heard a faint purr. I smirked.

"What brings you here stranger?" I said in a slutty kind of a tone. Then turned to face him. Our faces were inches apart the studied his face. He has a spiky raven hair, bloody crimson eyes and a very well tanned skin and toned muscles. I'm certain he goes to immense tranings. And he has that suspicious gadget thingy that I want to get. And one more thing I could say. He's H-O-T.

"Like what you're seeing?" he asked then starts to nibbled my ear. I prevented a moan as I bit my lip near to bleeding. I froze to my spot, he continued to nibble my ear when I thought something.

_'Two can play at that game. But first.'_

"Hey can you tell me what school you are in?" I asked in an innocent tone.

He stopped then stared at me for a moment then smirked, he then laid his head to my neck.

"I study in a school your familiar with." He said then smiled then started to put little kisses to my neck leaving small kiss marks to it.

_'So I thought now let's play.'_

"Who said you can just barge in to my room without a proper punishment?" I told him, lust covered my tone. He once again smirked then got more excited than usual.

I smiled then put my lips to his. He was shocked I know but then responded he took my waist while I took his neck. He closed his eyes then relaxed to the kiss he nipped my bottom lip asking for entrance but I declined. And put more force in the kiss. When I let him kiss me I felt pathetic but happy at the same time. Wait wtf!? Anyway as he broke the kiss due to lack of air he started to look at his watch and his crimson eyes widened.

"Sorry dear, guess I must say goodbye." He said in a flirty tone.

"Hmpf. I was having a good time you know? Well anyway, bye handsome." I said lustfully while twisting the tip of my auburn hair. With that he stepped on the rail and looked back at me and gave a quick peck on my lips.

"See you around beautiful." His features were illuminated by moonlight and a smile that held mysterious thoughts that I couldn't figure out. At that moment I'm sure. He's damn hot! With that he left to the woods.

I smirked. Sucker.

When we kissed I took that gadget on his belt. Boys. But one things on my mind my eyes glinted in lust and excitement.

I still want to see that boy again. I closed the balcony glass doors and flipped my long-waisted hair. Then went to sleep. With a devilish smirk on my face.

* * *

**hehehe like it? Please leave reviews! I'll update soon please review thank you again XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I got carried away at my studies eheheh! Hope you like this chapter! And.**

**I need a BETA! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana (is it correct?)**

**Please leave reviews thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tsubasa Andou's Appearance**

_Mikan's POV_

As the morning sun rose, my caramel eyes were now covered with red veins. You know why? It's because of that godly boy with raven hair! I couldn't sleep because of that bastard! But I have to admit he's a good kisse- WTF? What the heck was that? Anyways I still don't know if he's an enemy or…..ugh a companion.

_'Better let Hotaru checked this idiotic device.'_ I thought then threw my comforter on top of me. I look to the mirror and saw how awfully I was. Heck I look like an old lady that was a zombie that her eyes are popped out! Stupid bastard.

I went to the bathroom and strip my clothes off leaving me naked. I dipped down to the tub and relaxed to the warm (comforting) water.

_-- Hotaru's Lab --_

"Oi Hotaru." A girl said with a monotone voice.

"What is it Mik-" I paused and stared widely at the gadget Mikan was holding.

"Oi nerd girl." No answer.

"Oi stupid nerd girl." Still no answer

She become pissed and try even harder insults.

"Oi stupid idiotic very ugly big eyed purple zombie looking undeniably ugly nerd girl." With that sentence Hotaru regain from her gaze and glared darkly that anyone will die from seeing but she wasn't at least affected, she once more stared at the weird looking gadget.

"Is that an electric biotransmitter micronomicon communicator device?" I yelled at her. (I made it anonymously heheh.)

"The what? I didn't know what you said but can you investigate this?" Hotaru didn't listen and just continued to stare at the gadget. Mikan become pissed and glared at her darkly but ignored her.

'You asked for it.' Mikan then smacked Hotaru with a bat stick twice larger. One thing to say. Ouch.

"What the fucking hell? Why did you do that stupid!" Hotaru screamed softly and rubbed her swollen head. She grabbed her Baka Rocket Launcher V.8000000001 her eyes gli—

* * *

"Sorry Coleen this is just a small intro. The Baka Rocket Launcher V. 8000000001 is at sale on about 60 million yen. Thank You and have a good day." (Hotaru leaving).

* * *

**Back to the story!**

Hotaru's ayes glistened with satisfaction and anger she started aiming at her head and launch her rockets. Smoke covered the area she couldn't see Mikan anywhere and that's when she thought she's right behind her with a head grasping her neck. Her voice spoke spoke full of madness and murderous intent.

"One thing Hotaru-chan, don't ever point a gun on this girl." She moved closer to Hotaru her lips touching her ear. Hotaru didn't move and she didn't show her fear but inside she's exploding in fear.

"Don't EVER point something uncool or else" her hold on her neck holds more tightly.

"Imagine you, flying beside a giant weener outside the windows of Australia." She said then let go the hold to her neck.

"And later, I hope you discuss me things about the organization of the AAO. And that biotransmitter thingy. Chao!" Her fake innocence scared Hotaru and her eyes twitched.

Mikan put on a fake smile then went out on the door wearing a malicious smirk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Mikan's POV_

As I roam around the school, I saw various people speaking, gossiping around each other. Boys flirting with girls, asking them out. Common. But girls and boys making out at the back of the school is something you can't see everyday. Yuck.

I walked around the school wearing a grayish black tube only to see my white belly with a small skull pierce on it. Cute isn't it? Also wearing denim miniskirt with a black belt and a KILL on it as the buckle, it's mid-thigh so its natural for them to see my creamy legs as I describe it. Wearing black stiletto boots to top it off wearing celestial silver hoop earrings.

As usual half of the boys were drooling over me. Of course I'm beautiful but never show it off.

"Sakura! Marry me!"

"No Sakura! Marry ME!"

"Are you dumb? She won't marry you!"

"Be my girl Sakura Mikan!"

As I hear stupid compliments to these 'boys' I rolled my eyes and burned their pants till their crying for Mommy.

As the stupid darn classes are over those moans and groans are still heard from the school. Stupid bitches. But who cares bout their life? It's their decision.

"Paging Miss Sakura Mikan! Please come to the Miss Hotaru's office, NOW!" the pager spoke I become pissed then burned the stupid machine. Have I ever told you that I have the copy, steal and erase alice? Yeah it's rare that's why organizations like me to be theirs.

As the thing burned everyone looked at me curiously.

"What?!" I glared at them then burned the of their hairs. The were running like crazy. Weaklings. Doesen't this school have any powerful alice users? Stupid school. And did I tell you I like to say stupid? (wink).

--At Her Office--

As I teleported to her office I still need to walk around a narrow corridor. Oh well a girl's got to do some exercising you know? I walk around the dim lighted room and spotted a teenage boy wearing a white shirt with a black vest and baggy black jeans and you know black converse shoes. He wore a chained necklace that I was eager to get but what the heck does it do?

He's just standing there with his other foot on the wall he stared at me with eyes I couldn't figure out. Lust maybe. Probably an admirer. But to tell you the truth he's rather CUTE. His semi-short spiky raven hair remind of that boy. I decided to ignore him and walk pass him. When he did something I didn't expect him to do.

He pinned me on the wall with his knees between my legs and my wrists above my head. What is he going to do rape me? You'll get a hell of a pain boy.

"Hey girlie, Mind if we play a little?" he said lustfully I can feel his hot breath across my neck and shivered. So that's what he want ei?

'Ok let's play boy.' I thought maliciously.

"Sure. But can you tell me your name stranger." I licked my lips then stared at his eyes with my caramel ones. As I thought. He stared intently to my figure. It's like he's stripping me within his eyes. Acting like a slut. BAD IDEA.

"The names' Tsubasa Andou. Pleasure to meet you" he paused then neared his lips to mine. "Mikan Sakura." With that I quickly kicked him in the groin. Hard. He released his grip and let out a cry of pain then gritted his teeth.

"Sorry but I'm not a whore like some of the girls in this school."

"You are really a feisty one eh?" he stood up then lifted my chin. I didn't even see him move.

'Impressive.' So this school does have powerful students. When suddenly a tune of a cellphone rang then he stared at it wide eyed.

"Next time princess." Then with that he planted a soft kiss on my forehead and smiled sweetly then left in a blink of an eye. But before he left he left a blue rose. My favorite color and a small note.

_Dear Sakura Mikan,_

_Sorry to disturb you at your moment of the hell? Just want to tell you, that I still want to see you again and hope we can continue on what we didn't finish. And did I mention your so hot when you did that? Hahaha! See you around Mikan-chan._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tsubasa Andou_

"Stupid way to make. But sweet and what the hell am I saying?!" I yelled then my eyes glittered in malicious thoughts with that guy. H-O-T to describe him! I continued to walk on the corridors helding a big smirk.

_End of POV_

"Oh Mikan-chan. I'll surely make you fall in love with me."

* * *

**Wow. Anyway. GO TSUBASA! Hope you like this chapter! Reviews Please and Thank you for everyone who reviewed from the first 2 chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Sorry for not writing so long. Got some school problems ahead of me -_-. Anyway, firstly I want to thank my beta! Sorry! Sorry I haven't publish any new chapters! Sorry. *pant*. Anyways, here is the 4th chappie thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! But I wish I did. ^_^_

**Chapter 4: The Celestial Seven**

_Mikan's POV_

As I grew tired walking this endless corridors, I am FINALLY at the front of the large oak doors of Hotaru's office. Should've asked a shortcut to that stupid boy. I kicked the doors down and walk straight to Hotaru not bothering to knock or the stares behind me.

"Oh, there you are Mikan. Have a seat here please." She said then saw those people again. I sighed and sat next to a boy with brownish hair and some nerdy glasses. He stared at me and smiled happily.

"H-hi! I'm Y-yu Tobita! They usually c-c-call me Iincho. I have the illusion a-alice. You must be the infamous M-mikan S-sakura. G-g-g-glad to meet you!" he stammered while he played with his fingers. What's to be shy about? Stupid. But, an illusion alice might be helpful. Occasionally.

He shyly reached his hand to me as I found a chance to copy his alice. I smiled to him and shook his hand as I silently copy his alice. I know he might feel dizzy due to it but he can endure it. As I got what I needed his eyelids started to close and is mumbling incoherently.

"What's wrong Iincho?" I asked with fake concern in my voice.

"Ah, nothing Sakura-san. Just a bit dizzy that's all." He looked at me then smiled.

"That's good then." I smiled back then looked away then finish my act with a 'tch'.

"Okay then, we shall start the meeting." Hotaru then pointed to a holographic screen at her left in it were information about students of AAO. I think.

"In that screen were the latest info about the top students of AAO, sent by one of our spies there Sumire. Unfortunately, we haven't received any news about her the past month-" she paused then stared at me for a moment.

"So in my theories, either she's been caught because of this or," she stared once more to me then shook her head. She then continued with her amethyst eyes started to darken.

"She joined the AAO." Her tone obviously held anger and… disgust.

"That may be true, but Sumire will never do such a thing to our school! Maybe she just had a hard time getting infor-" the pink-haired girl was cut off with a sharp glare from Hotaru. I guess I should get to known their names after this. And about this Sumire gal.

"Shut up, Anna! I told you they are just theories so don't blabber things that are not important to this subject!" she shouted at the girl who now seems to be petrified with eyes wide as saucers. Staring at Hotaru disbelievingly.

"Sorry, Imai-san. It will never happen again." She mumbled then sat quietly next to another long dark blue haired girl who seems to be worried about her.

"Now back to the subject. Now that Sumire is… gone. We would need another person to spy this so-called group of AAO students who are called: 'The Celestial five'. Luckily Sumire gave us all the info we need about them so, here are the info she sent about them."

Then the holographic screen started to widened. With the words I can now see. This is what it said:

_'The Celestial Five'_

_- consists of five powerful students that has rare alices only to be found every hundred or maybe even thousands of years. Here are the so- called students:_

_Name: Megumi Noyamano (Female)_

_Birthday: January 22nd_

_Age: 16_

_Alice: Lightning Alice_

_Likes: Eating, sleeping and being friends with others._

_Dislikes: waiting_

_Description: A brownish golden hair, teal eyes and is a bit fat._

_Rank: 5th in the group._

'Hmm. Maybe I can be friends with this girl and ask her all about AAO. Interesting.' I thought then continued to read on.

_Name: Ryuzaki Yuki (Male)_

_Birthday: June 5th_

_Age: 17_

_Alice: Metal Alice_

_Likes: Beautiful girls_

_Dislikes: Ugly girls_

_Description: Spiky blue green hair, gold eyes and a bit skinny._

_Rank: 4th in the group._

'A Metal Alice huh? Pretty handy sometimes but better to be careful for him not to fall for me.' I smirked then continued.

_Name: Makoto Minami (Male)_

_Birthday: September 30th_

_Age: 17_

_Alice: Energy Alice (steals massive amount of energy from an opponent) May faint due to it._

_Likes: Beautiful girls. Very close to Ryuzaki._

_Dislikes: Ugly girls (influence from Ryuzaki)_

_Description: Short a bit spiky light green hair and gold teal eyes._

_Rank: 3rd in the group._

'Energy Alice? Doesen't matter ('cause I have one) but need to be cautious about him and that Ryuzaki guy.'

_Name: Luna Koizumi_

_Birthday: February 24th_

_Age: 17_

_Alice: Soul Sucking Alice_

_Likes: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Dislikes: Girls who are close to Natsume Hyuuga._

_Description: Short brown hair just below her shoulders and brown eyes._

_Rank: 2nd in the group._

'Luna Koizumi? That bitch. She made my friends life hell even my fan club back in America. I'm so right that slut joined the AAO 2 years ago. She's gonna experience a whole new stage of hell.' I thought of things about torturing and making her life hell that I didn't know that my face is darkening and that Iincho was talking to me.

"Sakura-san? What's the matter? Your eyes and your face was darkening for a moment." Iincho said in full concern and stared at me obviously interrupting my thoughts of punishing Koizumi.

"Ah, I'm fine I just thought of my friends back in America." I smiled with fake innocence. Hope he will buy the excuse.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for disturbing you." He smiled again then gazed at the screen once again. I then read on to know who the last person is that made me shiver in excitement.

_Name: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Birthday: November 27th_

_Age: 17_

_Alice: Fire Alice_

_Likes: Manga comics_

_Dislikes: fan girls_

_Description: SUPER H-O-T! Spiky raven hair and stunning crimson eyes! And did I mention his H-O-T?!_

_Rank: 1st in the group._

'So that's the peverted god who went to my balcony yesterday. Hmm. But need to be cautious of his fire alice. And maybe I can have some time of fun.' I smiled brightly and stood up to tell Hotaru to let ME handle the job. I flipped my golden brown hair to the side and stared to Hotaru with bored looking eyes I then put my hands to my side and sighed.

"Oi, nerdy tech girl. I'll handle the spy job since I'm more experienced than any of you. No means to offend you which I don't care. So when can I start this stupid mission?" I said boringly and glared at the others who keeps staring at me.

"Well then. I thank you for accepting this mission. You'll start tomorrow then come back here 7:00 sharp. Don't try to be late. Or else." she picked that childish 'Baka Launcher' from god-knows-where.

"Why the hell would I be late? Stupid. Thanks for letting me handle this." I then walked to the doors and waved my hand at them. Then teleported to my room and laid on the bed. Staring at the ceiling and thinking what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**So what do you think? I promise you the next chapter will be VERY exciting so review and bye! TCCIC!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is chapter 5. I just took sometime to practice my grammars for a better story. Well, school is starting tomorrow and I'm dead tired. Well. Chapter 5 is here. And I would like to thank you for the reviewers throughout the whole 1-4 chapters.**

**Author's Notes: Takiko Oshuda, RavingMirage, Tsukihime Noumi, , YunaNeko, xiLynnx, Olympiangirl, bloodyrosey, Shokonii, oObroken-wingsOo, lira191, Haotorine-rene, BloodyRozze. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the enemies**

_Mikan's POV_

_"No! Jacob! Please don't leave me! I didn't mean to do this!" I cried as he stared at me, no, glared at me with disgust._

_"I was wrong about you. I thought you'll love me for who I am. But, I guess I was wrong. You're just a redneck slut just like Luna said." I flinched. I never saw this side of him before. My vision began to blur, that's when I realized that I was crying._

_My mind won't function. I kept crying and crying when my own best friend betrayed me. My knees felt weak, I started to kneel down and buried my tear-strained face with my hands._

_"I thought that the Mikan Sakura was a cold and ruthless student of Alice Academy. Do you know how pathetic you look right now?" he laughed darkly._

_My mind started to function again at his words. Do I really look like pathetic? Is that what everyone thinks of me? I took a quick glance at Jacob, my eyes widened. He was with Luna, that ungrateful bitch. They were hugging and kissing ignoring me completely. My face went blank as I watch them making out._

_"What's with the face, Mikan dear?" she snorted then strode towards me. She gripped my hair tightly. She stared at me unwillingly. She held my face at the level of hers. "Did you know that Jacob never did love you even though you spend almost every minute together?" she asked._

_My eyes went wide like saucers. He never loved me? Even though I gave him everything he wants? Tears threatened to fall again but I hold it in. So he did love Luna. What an idiotic jerk._

_"Guess not. Sorry to break that heart of yours. But I just wanted to tell you that no matter what you do, you'll never be loved." She snorted. I looked away to avoid her gaze. I shut my eyes tight trying to ignore everything that she said. Am I really that cold towards others?_

_While thinking, I was then greeted by a hard slap on the face. It knocked me to the left because of the impact. I didn't wince, but inside I was wincing. It hurts you know? I glared at her with pure hatred and disgust. And I did an action she didn't expect someone will do to her._

_I spit in her face. She deserved it. I smirked at her then spit once more. Her face was fuming and she was turning bright red. My spit was visible at her face. I stifled a laugh. "What a face, Luna. Did I hurt you, your pride maybe?" Her grip was nowhere to be found in my hair. That's when I realized that I was lying on the cold floor._

_I tried to stand up but a strange force was restraining me. Jacob! I was once more tried to stand up while using my nullification alice. I felt weak, I feel like I don't have any powers at all. I stared at the two people laughing darkly, ignoring me and leaving me behind._

_"Jacob! Don't leave me! Jacob!" I tried to shout at him but he didn't seem to hear me. Then, he stared back at me with dull eyes. He grimaced at me, a tear fell down and I realized I was crying again. Don't be such a cry baby, Mikan!_

_"I'm sorry, Mikan. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I now know that I can't love you the way you are now. I'm sorry." He muttered, his back facing me and was leaving with Luna. I stretched my arms but the force keeps pulling it down. I tried again and again but can't seem to reach him. I reached out to him and called his name over and over._

_"Jacob! No! Don't leave me! Jacob!"_

"NO!" I screamed. I automatically sat up on my bed. I was having that nightmare again. Ever since I came here I kept having that nightmare. I touched my forehead, it was sweating furiously. I was panting hard, too.

I stared at the clock. 5:30 AM. 2 long hours more for me to wait for my mission. I sighed. "Maybe, a good fresh air might help." I threw the comforters away and strode to my balcony. I slid the glass-doors open and was greeted by cold fresh air. I inhaled and exhaled relaxing myself from that terrible nightmare.

I leaned into the iron rails and glared at the night sky and vowed. "I swear I'll make that girls' life a living hell." I growled. I then sensed a presence near me. I drew closer and closer, that's when I found an opportunity.

I took my dagger in my left thigh (that I always carry), I threw a hard jab at the intruder in the stomach. He let out a cry of pain. I held the dagger in his neck and inched it closer through his pressure points.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked dully. I waited for his answer but none was heard. I inched the dagger once more to his throat. He wince, I noticed a drop of blood at my dagger which I didn't care.

"If you don't answer me for the next 5 seconds, I'll slit your throat and burn you to pieces." I warned him more aggressively. Another drip of blood was shown to my dagger. I threw him another jab at the stomach showing no mercy.

"Answer me!" he cried out in pain again but still didn't answer. "You asked for it, punk." I was preparing to slit his throat and a blue flame in my right hand, when he spoke.

"_He_ sent me! They sent me to how you are progressing! Please spare me! I'm sorry to disturb you!" the guy said. His face was shown to me. His face was frantic and was in panic. I glared at him and smiled. So _He_ sent this mongrel, should have known.

"I'm sorry about that inconvenience but," I neared my lips to his ear and his eyes widened in fear. "Nobody has ever lived with them knowing who I am." I slit his throat before he could protest. I moved away from him and burned him to ashes before anyone could smell the blood.

I wiped the remaining blood with my water alice. I closed the balcony doors and walked to the bathroom. I cleaned the dagger with a towel and sighed. They really DO want to kill me. I thought. I stared at the clock once more and saw it was 6:00 already.

-x-

I bathe quickly and ate pancakes for breakfast. I teleported to Hotaru's office and saw that she was already there waiting for me. "You're late." She said. I rolled my eyes then stared to an unusual medieval door beside her. It looked old and has unusual nail scratches on it, weird.

"Let me guess, that door is like a portal to the grounds of AAO am I correct?" I questioned her, I quirk an eyebrow at her. She just nodded and opened the door. A faint white glow immersed from it then a room was shown in it. I stared closer and saw an AAO at the bedpost.

"That's the room you are going to stay for the time being." She pointed. "We already made your enrollment at this school. And your alias will be whatever you feel comfortable with. And for what your main alice will be. And you'll do need a disguise because of a report earlier that a man was stalking you for the last 2 days."

"Don't worry about him. He'll never disturb ever again." A hint of sarcasm in my voice, she eyed me suspiciously then shrugged. "Well then, when you are ready you can now leave, but make it quick, class' going to start the next 30 minutes." She smiled to me and folded her arms to her chest.

I want to smile to her too, but held it back. Who knows that just that smile could ruin my image, I shrugged and thought of an alias and what alice I would use.

"Anytime now." She said impatiently tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

I smirked. "My alias would be Miaka Yuki. While my alice would be the ice alice." I grinned at her. Why I chose ice? Because I can fight against that Hyuuga person with it, and why I didn't chose nullification? Because they would certainly know that I'm Mikan Sakura. And why I chose Miaka Yuki? Because it just popped in my mind for a moment.

"Very good then and your disguise would be?" she asked. I stared at her then sighed. I used my alice to change my hair color to black and made it a little wavy instead of my straight hair. I then darken the color of my caramel eyes to avoid any suspicion.

I looked at the mirror and commented myself, I did a great job. I look absolutely stunning. Of course, I've always been stunning even if I changed my face a million times. I stifled a chuckle and hoped Hotaru didn't notice my action.

She stared at me for a second and smiled again. She then handed me a uniform that looks ridiculous in my opinion. The skirt was red and was checkered and it was mid-thigh. The blouse was the ridiculous part. It was a long-sleeved button up white polo and has a red tie around it. The jacket wasn't so fashionable. It was checkered just like the skirt, and I didn't feel like wearing it.

"Great. A school with no sense of fashion." I grunted. I didn't notice the shoes were black knee-high boots. That makes it even more ridiculous.

She chuckled and for a moment I felt grateful for that, really grateful. "Well then, we expect you to report once a week. We are suspecting that they'll attack us any time." She reminded me. She led me to the door and threw the uniform in it. I'll just dress in the room.

I was preparing to leave when the voice of Hotaru distracted me. "And one more thing, we would like you to do us a favor. You remember Sumire right? We would like you to find out what happened to her. Can you do that?" I ddin't know if she was pleading or what because of her expression but I know that they desperately needed the girl back.

"Even though I don't want too, I guess I don't have a fucking choice do I?" I didn't want to say 'Sure, I'll do it!'. No way in hell. Heaven forbid me to do things I don't want to do.

I walked through the door and never looked back but I thought I heard a faint whisper in her lips that sounded like 'Thanks.'

-x-

After my departure, I was mesmerized by the extravagant room. It was a creamy and white absolutely angelic. The bed was wide and the kitchen and bathroom was… upgraded. Honestly, I think it was better than my room back at Gakuen Alice. The room was like… home.

I shrugged at my thoughts and swiftly dressed myself with the uniform. I gazed mat the clock. 15 minutes before class. I groomed myself then took a deep breath. I glanced once more to the mirror. It's killing time.

I dashed through the doors and walked coolly through the corridors. I heed no mind to the people staring at me, most of them were boys, just like I expected. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, only to be greeted by boys with love struck eyes.

I decided to play a little, that won't do any harm will it? I flipped my long wavy hair to my right. I heard whistles mostly and a bit of fainting. Well, I did make an unexpected entrance.

As I walk through, I saw group of students crowding the door of my classroom. I frowned then questioned the girl nearest to me about the commotion. When she stared at me she was still for a moment, I called her once more and was broken from her trance. She has a seaweed colored hair and reached just about her shoulders and she has a curl at the end of either side.

"Oh! Sorry about that! You're just so beautiful!" she answered me in a chirpy voice. I smiled in response.

"You were asking about the commotion here are you not? Well, you must be a transfer here for you not to know them." She said. More like lecturing me.

"Well, I am a transferee here and sorry about that." I replied. I faked a smiled hoping that would mask my annoyance.

"Oh! How nice! Well, there's a group of students who calls themse— oh! Here they come!" she shouted and was screaming 'Kya! Kya!' and it was really annoying. I stared at their direction and saw a group of five students walking towards us. I then realized they must be 'The Celestial Five' because their uniform was not like ours,

I noticed the two boys on the front, laughing like no tomorrow with two pretty girls, no sluts, beside them flirting effortlessly to the boys who must be Ryuzaki the tall one and Makoto the taller one. I was stifling a laugh. The two were ignoring the, sluts, completely. But they stop laughing as they caught my gaze.

They stared at me for a long moment a wide smirk was shown to me and as they proceeded to the classroom, they never did cut their gaze at me. I rolled my eyes to see who the next person was.

A girl just the same size as me was beautiful. She must be Megumi. She was talking fast to a girl who must be her friend and I didn't seem to catch any of her words. She stopped talking and caught my gaze and smiled. I smiled in return. She never left her gaze at me but looked away as she was disturbed by her friend.

I smirk then saw the last two people. The last two people I hate to see. There was Luna clinging to the arm of that perverted Hyuuga guy. She was babbling and babbling stuff to him which he does not seem to care.

The girls squealing sounded like a thousand people screaming for an idol or something. I think it's about that stupid Hyuuga guy. While the boys roar didn't waver, maybe for that girl.

I rolled my eyes and started to go through the wall of screaming fan girls. I reached through the door safely. As I walked through my seat I bumped into someone. Or someone bumped to ME.

I was thrown to the floor hit my head on the wall. I growled then stood up glaring at the person who bumped me. Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**That was a long one...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the VERY late update. We got our graduation schedule piled up on our list and I barely have any time to update sorry for that thanks for the reviews I do expect more from this chapter! *laughs*_**

**_Reminder: If you want any suggestions about the story or anything you want to suggest please feel free to tell me. *smiles*_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Royalty

* * *

"Natsume-kun are you alright! Oh, Natsume-kun!" Luna cried out, breaking the awkward silence around the class. I was still recovering from the impact the stupid fire user did. My knees were weak are shaking slightly. That person has a strong body I can assure that, trainings maybe. Tch.

I kept my eyes on him and his to me. I was glaring at him, a glare I always give to my preys. I narrowed my eyes into slits as my head began to feel a bit dizzy. We have a little glaring contest beginning and neither of us is going to lose.

"You! You ungrateful bitch! How can you do that to Natsume-kun!" Luna yelled loudly, breaking my eyes contact with him. I glared at her more darkly looking bored at what she was saying. I saw her flinch at my glare and noticed my bored look.

Her eyes twitch and pointed her slightly shaking finger at me and shouted, "Ryuzaki! Makoto! Get this bitch out of my sight NOW!" after that, two handsome boys are standing in front of her with viscous smirks and with that they dashed straight to me.

"Well, well, well! What a beautiful young lady we have here!" Makoto cheerfully said, while purring loudly at me.

"You're right! It's such a shame to destroy that beautiful face! Not to mention that hot body of yours." He seductively said and received a high five from Makoto.

"You're right about that! What a shame I wish we don't have to do this!" he replied and I answered them with my sweet-playing-innocent voice that shocked them.

"Is that so? Well then, can you please forgive me?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear, I then tilted my head to the side looking more innocent. I smiled sweetly hoping they would buy it. Their eyes widened and was petrified for a while drooling. I used my alice to read their minds and found it quite amazing, day dreaming fantasies about me in their bed. I grinned.

But their thoughts were interrupted when a loud yell was heard, "What are you two waiting for? Get her, morons!" Stupid Luna.

They shook their heads in sync forgetting their thoughts. They looked at Luna angrily and stared at me, apologetic faces met me.

"Were sorry, sweetheart, but when this is over we promise we'll make it up to you." They said in unison and winked at me. I ignored them completely.

I just stood there with my bored face on. Why would I even bother to fight this bunch of weaklings? But I don't have any fucking choice. As they got nearer to me, I sighed and crouched low and jumped through the tall ceilings and twirled as I targeted the two of them. They looked up and was surprised, wait till' they see this.

I smirked at them and landed my icy palm to the top of their head (upside down) and as my ice alice began to frost their heads, I landed down gently to the ground with their head crashing through the pearly tiles leaving huge dents (I used a bit of my strength alice).

I heard loud crunching and it seems that I may have used a bit too much of my alice. And I' am very upset to just destroy those pretty faces. Not. I'm sure that broke some part of their skulls but I know they can survive that impact, I think.

Looking around, I heard loud gasps and terrified looks spread across the faces of the students. Some are covering their eyes horrified to see the 'corpse', while some are glaring at me. I noticed a girl running out of the classroom with green permed hair screaming "Ahh! Ahh!" over and over. Truly pathetic.

I flipped my black hair to the side and sighed boringly. I planted my gaze to Hyuuga and the slut beside him who was blabbering things at him which he completely ignores. His eyes too are on me not surprised nor shocked nor worried for his companions. He was just staring at me with those hypnotic crimson eyes.

Suddenly, He smirked hugely and I was confused at first but when I heard crunching bones behind me. I don't need to ask anymore.

I spun my head around slightly, there I saw the two boys I have fought straightening their bodies with horrible crunching sounds. I narrowed my eyes staring at them with pure disgust. I looked around them to see how they have survived that impact. I'm sure that had cracked almost part of their skull but how?

That is when my eyes caught a glittering bluish-white stone in their hands. A Resurrection alice stone. They did die because of that impact but had survived because of the stone they were keeping all along. Interesting. I turned my attention to them looking sweet and innocent again.

"Interesting, who knew that the both of you will survive that kind of impact, impressive." I smiled at them with pure innocence while they stare at me suspiciously we stared at each other for a few seconds and they smiled charmingly.

"Yeah. Who knew? But you do know that losing to a girl," Ryuzaki paused and made a quick glance at his partner. Makoto nodded at once and smiled at me apologetically, he then lifted his palm to me and closed his eyes when suddenly, I felt weak and unstable. Energy alice.

My knees were in the verge of giving up shaking violently. I kept a calm face and covered the frustration forming on my face, if I could just use my nullification…

Ryuzaki interrupted my thoughts when he formed a huge silver sword on his right hand (see Cloud Strife's sword) and continued his sentence, "Is on the very bottom of our list." He snickered.

He then lunged himself at me and pointed his sword straight at my head while Makoto uses his alice. He was nearing me and I accidentally staggered my way back. He mistook it, "Trying to run away? How foolish!" he retorted. I smirked, me? Run away? Dream on.

"I'll rip your head off as payment for what you've said. And never in hell will I run away you mongrel." I spat out to him. He answered me back with a growl. And with that, I positioned myself, ready to rip his fucking head off.

I closed my eyes and planted my palm to the floor, in that moment, the whole room dropped its temperature by -0 degrees. Rattling of teeth is heard around the room I peeped over my right shoulder and saw a flicker of fire. Damn it.

I focused on him again and smirked at his freezing body. "Y-y-you! Y-you'll p-pay for t-this!" he stammered, his body growing paler by the second.

"Sorry, handsome. Don't worry, it'll be over soon." I whispered darkly while loud crackling sounds are heard underneath. And in that spur of moment, a large blue crystallized dragon with sharp icy fangs roared loudly at him. His eyes widened as big as saucers by the sight of the dragon but didn't scream not like the students watching us screaming over and over.

The dragon's roar broke the glass windows and scratched Ryuzaki's cheeks. I stood up readying myself to kill the nuisance. As my ice dragon lunged itself towards him very fast. I targeted his head and with one last roar from my dragon, Ryuzaki lifted his sword pointing toward him while Makoto screaming uselessly behind him.

I smirked in victory, my eyes glinted wickedly. I waited for the crunching sound but heard nothing. That's when I heard another roar beside me and with my dragon dissolving into thousands of ice crystals. I stared at the direction Ryuzaki was staring at. My face twitched. Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

Damn it.

What the fuck am I doing? Lying here helplessly when a fight was going on? And with this bitch bickering beside me over and over if I'm fucking alright. Hell, I don't even care I just want that girl and go to my room ASAP.

"Natsume-kun? Please answer me! Are you alright? I'll make sure that girl will pay!"Luna cried while tears are forcing it's way out of her eyes. I hate it when girls do that.

"Tch. Get off of me." Gritting my teeth and then glared at her with all my might scaring her as a result. She wrapped her hands at my arms and I glared at her more darkly narrowing my eyes into slits. "But, Natsume-kun I just-" I cut her off as I shoved her out of my way harshly.

"I said get the fuck of off me." I spat back to her she flinched at my tone and walk toward the fight. The girl was forming an ice dragon, only powerful and well- trained alice users can summon high level alice dragons by their element.

I ruffled my hair my hair as I notice Megumi sitting very calmly in the far corner of the room. "Hey, you part of this?" I called out to her in a very bored tone. She frowned and shook her head while chewing her gum while watching the fight caring nothing at all. She sighed and replied "That girl is pretty strong keep an eye on her always." A 'tch' came out of my lips she smiled and I knew she heard that as I eyes the fight once more.

Impressive. I thought, having a new playmate around the school. As the dragon was nearing Ryuzaki ripping his head off in matter of seconds, I panted my palm to the floor, thus making the floor rumble. With that signal, a huge fire dragon with blazing skin was formed in front of me making loud growling and roars.

"Roika. I want you to silence that dragon once and for all." I muttered at it while it nodded its blazing head at me roaring towards it. Next, the sound of shattering ice was heard. I grinned widely at the result. I won. Ryuzaki sighed, giving me a thumb up, while the girl slowly stared at my direction. I was taken back a bit at the sight of her face.

She's… beautiful. I thought admiringly. Wait, what? I'm getting all mushy just seeing her face? What the hell? That's when the principal barged in our classroom only to see the room completely disheveled and… destroyed, rage obvious in his green eyes.

"You, you, you, you, you and you Megumi, in my office, NOW!"

-x-

"What have you done! Don't the six of you feel guilty of what you have done to that lovely classroom and not to mention the trauma you have brought to the other students watching?" he questioned us for the thirteenth time. I rolled my eyes so did the others.

"I have nothing to do with this she was the one who started it. I was just sitting around, chewing my gum when she ordered Makoto and Ryuzaki to attack her." Megumi, not knowing she was inside the room pointed her small finger to Luna while a bubble popped out of her mouth. I looked to the left and saw her flinched and her face flushed.

"What! I didn't! She was the one who bumped to Natsume-kun! She is the one who started it!" she defended herself while throwing her hands up in the air, making it more obvious she is the one who started it. The principal's eyes grew wide and that made me a bit confused. That same time, I realized both Megumi and Luna never shown the principal respect maybe…

"Is that true Ms. Yuki?" he asked me, worried green eyes met my caramel ones, totally siding up with their group. Even if I defend myself he would still side up with them. I sighed. The principal was very young he maybe in his mid 20's, he has jet black hair and a slim body and green eyes.

"I did bump him, so who cares? And no, I didn't start the fight she did." I casually replied back to him with the sound of honey in my voice (I changed her voice too). All of their eyes grew wide except for Natsume who has her feet on top of the principal's desk with hands at the back of his head not caring anything at all. But I swear I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"M-m-miss Yuk-ki, I do not tolerate such bad behavior to this children!" he stammered then continued, "And a punishment will be put unto you for what you have done especially for what you have done to Mr. Yuki and Mr. Minami! I expect you have no knowledge about this school Ms. Noyamano will inform you about this." he said with rage, but heard a hint of worry in his voice, who cares anyway? I shrugged then stood up to walk out of this room immediately I need some hot bath right now.

Megumi then too stood up and followed after me. I was halted and I groaned. What now? I spun around to face him. A dark glare met him and a deep frown on my face. He cringed then held up the key to my room that I obviously forgot.

"Y-your k-key, Ms. N-noyamano will lead y-y-ou to your ro-o-om." He stuttered and threw the keys in the air I caught it with my right hand easily. "Goodbye now." I said through my clenched teeth I closed the door behind me with Ms. Chewy right on my tracks.

"Wow! Did you know that you are the first person ever to retort back to Luna? I mean to us like that?" she said while she hopped beside me, I shrugged but was interested on what she was saying.

"Really! You should have seen the look on her face! Priceless! Anyways, I'm Megumi Noyamano! I have the lightning alice! Cool, right?" she proudly said, being very proud of her alice. I cringed at that statement. Being proud of your alice.

_'Alices are never to be proud of... instead they are to be hated. To be loathed by. Alices must be eliminated, Mikan.'_

_'Must be eliminated...'_

"Hey!" Megumi called out to me, breaking through my thoughts. She stared at me with wary eyes. A smile crept up on my face, hoping it will convince her. She smiled, widely not aware of my act. I shook my thoughts away and shook my head.

"So! What's your name? What kind of alice do you have?" she asked me excitedly.

"I'm Miaka Yuki I have the ice alice, nice to meet you, Megumi-san."I addressed her with 'san' no way I'm gonna call someone with a 'chan'.

"Oh, don't be so formal, Miaka-chan! You and Ryuzaki have the same last name you know! Maybe… you two are… married?!' she blurted out suddenly. My eyes went wide at her conclusion she was giggling like a child while something red and warm colored my cheeks.

"You're blushing! Oh, how cute! I'm just joking Mika-chan!" she laughed hard while I blushed even more due to embarrassment. She laughed more hard when she saw my tomato face. I turned away completely embarrassed.

"Sorry. Anyway, welcome to the school! I hope you like your stay here. I know you have questions about our group, no?" she skidded to a stop and goes through a wooden door with beautiful vines designing it.

"Yes, why is the principal, I don't know, a bit afraid of your group?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because," she paused then showed me a huge grin. Then with a snap of her fingers, the whole room was lightened up by beautiful chandeliers above them that must have cost millions with jewels embedded in them. The two stairs that are located at the far ends of the room was curved upward connecting it to the second floor with silky red carpet covering it. The tiles, too, beneath us are well-polished and exquisitely beautiful.

But, the one that caught my attention is the five golden chairs in the center of the room that were embedded in different jewels the first one, the smallest one was embedded in brownish jewels, the second one, a bit taller has blue green jewels, the third, the same size as the second has light green jewels on it. The last two chairs were a bit huge than the others the second chair has silver jewels on it while the last one the biggest of them all has rubies all over it.

Megumi continued her sentence that made me shiver in excitement, "We are more powerful than him."

* * *

**_Wow! A cliffhanger! I think.._**


End file.
